


The middle of the scale

by Tetralea



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Sex, he has sex with women, he kisses girls, he said he likes tits, how he is not bisexsual, mentions of being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: It's almost a drabble. TJ having a conversation with a friend about sex.





	The middle of the scale

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of felt it while watching the series, that he was just labeled as gay but he never had a choice to define himself, despite of everything he says and does in the series. So, yeah, it feels right to believe that he was in fact bi and not gay, if you don't understand just stop reading.

‘Hey, TJ, why do we have sex?’ Zoe asked wondering still wrapped in the silky sheets of TJ’s bed. 

‘Well, we are humans. Humans kind of need sex, I mean it feels good...’ TJ looked at her confused as he rolled over to get closer to her. 

‘I know that.’ She laughed a little at her own question. ‘I mean, we, why do we have sex?’ She asked again looking into the steel blue eyes. ‘You supposed to like guys and me girls, yet here we are having mind blowing sex every once in a while, whenever we are lonely.’ 

‘I like it with you, I trust you. Maybe I prefer men but I don’t think I’d ever stop having sex with women, I mean...’ He laughed pulling on the covers, revealing her breasts. With a breathless groan he leaned in sliding one hand on Zoe’s tits and peppering kisses on the other one. TJ sucked the hardened nipple into his hot mouth making Zoe cry out from the sudden pleasure. Soft hands slid into his brow hair as he moved a little to reach the other side, kissing and sucking and fondling it equally. 

TJ hovered above her peppering kisses along Zoe’s chest and neck which she arched a little, revealing he most sensitive spot, giving TJ the chance to nibble on it lightly. 

‘Yeah, I get it.’ She breathed heavily pulling him close, letting him rest his forehead on hers. ‘I couldn’t date any men but the male body can be so amazing.’ 

‘And you don’t mind a nice fuck time to time either.’ TJ kissed her deeply, lining himself up at her still wet entrance. ‘Maybe we both fall in the middle of that scale then...’ He murmured onto her sensitive neck as he pushed inside of her slowly, savouring every contraction around his cock as her walls fluttered and the soft hands traveled down on his back.


End file.
